


I Think I Want To Hear You Say It

by BellarkeFanficaholic



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, I dont know how to tag, Light Bondage, Oral Sex, Set in Season 1, give it a chance?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 06:17:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11526291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellarkeFanficaholic/pseuds/BellarkeFanficaholic
Summary: “So what did you want to talk about?” Clarke asked, interrupting him poking around her makeshift desk in the corner.He smirked at her and started walking towards her, “I think you know what I want to talk about, Princess.”She crossed her arms over her chest defiantly, not missing his gaze drop to her breasts, “I think I want to hear you say it.”If Clarke didn't know any better she'd swear she saw his eyes darken the slightest bit at her actions.He moved closer to her crowding into her personal space, but she wasn't going to back down so easily, no matter how much his proximity was affecting her. From this position she got an up close look at the freckles dusting his cheeks, the scar just above his lip and the deep chocolate depths of his eyes that were filled with a mixture of something that looked a lot like lust and amusement.“Okay Princess, I'll bite,” Bellamy started with an infuriating smirk, like he had her right where he wanted her, “Have you given any thought to my...suggestion from a few days ago?”Or,Clarke needs some fun and relaxation. Bellamy offers to help.





	I Think I Want To Hear You Say It

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to start this off by saying I've never written smut. I've read almost every explicit and Mature work in the Bellamy/Clarke tag and I'm the one my The 100 friends go to if they need good Bellarke smut. Again though, I've never written it so try not to be too harsh. Constructive criticism is the only kind I take. 
> 
> Also I'm shit at commas and stuff and don't have a beta, so if you want to maybe help me out if I decide to write more leave your Tumblr down below? Ill also help you as much as I can. I'm great at getting people out of writers block and bouncing ideas around. 
> 
> Okay so basically this started out with some of my Bellarke groupchat friends asking me to write some smut for them but then they said it was good and told me to post it sooooooo if you like it you can thank them bc otherwise I wouldn't have posted it.
> 
> I hope you like it!

Clarke banged her hands on the newly blood-stained table in the med bay due to Fox coughing up what seemed like all the blood in her body. She couldn't do this anymore. She couldn't lead these kids and she sure as hell couldn't let another one of them die because  _ she  _ isn't a good enough “doctor” to save them. 

She stood there, shoulders slumped, until she heard the telltale rustling of the Dropship curtain being pushed aside and someone entering. She quickly dried her eyes with the backs of her hands and turned around to face her stone-faced co-leader.

She huffed a sigh, “What do you want, Bellamy?”

He gave her a look filled with something that looked a lot like sympathy, “Relax, Princess, I don't want anything. I just came to see if you're okay after today. Are you?”

Clarke let out a sardonic laugh, her head filling with the memories of watching her father get floated and being thrown into solitary, the tears once again beginning to blur her vision, “I haven't been okay since long before we landed on this stupid fucking planet.”

She buried her head in her hands letting the tears fall, not having enough energy left in her to care what Bellamy thinks about her showing signs of weakness. 

After a few minutes she's sure he's left so she picks her head up, only to discover that he is standing closer than before, looking unusually cautious for Bellamy Whatever-the-Hell-We-Want Blake.

She opens her mouth not knowing what she's going to say but it's okay because before she gets a chance to talk he starts to talk in a voice so small she has to do a double take to realize that it is in fact, Bellamy Blake talking to her.

“Listen Clarke, you did everything you could for Fox. It was an accident. Nobody could've known that she was allergic to the nuts Jasper and Monty found. You did your best to save her,” he comforted her while tentatively reaching out and rubbing a hand down her arm and letting it stop at her hand where her nails were digging half moon shapes into her palms and uncurled it.

Clarke didn't know what to say. She didn't even know Bellamy had this side to him. Before she could think twice about it she opened her mouth to respond,

“It's not just about Fox, Bellamy,” she started, her voice slightly raw from the tears, “I keep thinking to myself that I can't lead these kids, but Bellamy I'm just a kid too. I should be out there with them, having fun and being a kid, despite not knowing what's going to happen tomorrow. I can't be though because I have to make sure that they are okay. I just want to breathe a little and have fun and be 18 for once in my goddamned life.”

Clarke looks up at him and is met by his concerned stare. 

She shakes her head, “Sorry it just gets to me sometimes. I'm good now. Thanks for checking on me Bellamy.” She smiles up at him softly.

Before she can even comprehend what is happening, Bellamy is right in front of her, crowding her back into the table with his trademark smirk back on his face, all hints of sympathy gone.

“You know Princess, there are more ways to have fun than getting drunk with a bunch of idiotic teenagers.” he says, bringing his hand up and lightly dragging his fingers down the side of her neck, over her clavicle and down between the valley of her breasts where the cut of her shirt stops.

Despite her best attempts, Clarke can't hide the hitch in her breath when his fingers get to the bottom of the V in her t-shirt. Bellamy’s gaze darkens, which means he definitely didn't miss the shift in her breathing. 

Before she has a chance to get out of his grasp he is leaning forward, his hot breath fanning down her neck, “ _ I think _ ,” he emphasizes by moving his other hand from where it rested on her waist around to the small of her back, and pulling them even closer together, their chests now touching, “that you need to have a little extracurricular fun, maybe give up some of that control, huh?”

He pulls back and Clarke meets his gaze, her only response is for her face to turn even more red. She drops her gaze down to his chest letting her hair cover some of her face. 

She feels Bellamy put his fingers under her chin and lift her gaze back up to meet his, while he tucks a strand of her hair back behind her ear.

“Anytime you want to have some fun, you know where to find me.” He pulls away and turns around walking towards the Dropship door, leaving Clarke standing there flushed and wanting, with a slight ache between her thighs that she's not proud of. 

Before he opens the curtain that separates them from the rest of the camp he turns around, a smirk on his face as he rakes his eyes over her body, “See you later, Princess.” and with that he's gone, leaving Clarke more confused about her relationship with her co-leader than ever before.

_ What the hell just happened. _

* * *

 

Over the next few days Clarke can't help but let her eyes wander over to Bellamy whenever he's around. 

He is extremely attractive and she can't help but be curious about if what his groupies say about his sexual prowess is true. 

That's a definite reason she shouldn't take him up on his offer, - if he was even serious to begin with - she's not just going to be another notch on his bedpost. 

As if he can hear her thoughts he sidles up next to her at the tub of water she uses to wash her clothes outside her tent. 

“Princess.” He greets her as he picks up the t-shirt she wore the other day during their...encounter and begins to wash it.

“Bellamy.” She replies, impassive, as if she wasn't just thinking about the possibility of having sex with him. 

They stand there rinsing and hanging Clarke's clothes up while the buzzing around the camp finally dies out, presumably because the next batch of Jasper and Monty’s moonshine isn't ready yet. 

After they are done hanging her few items of clothing on a branch right by her tent he looks like he's going to say something, so she cuts him off before he has a chance, “Thanks for the help, Bellamy, you really didn't have to. Goodnight.”

Before she can get inside her tent he grabs her hand, “Not so fast, Princess. I was hoping maybe I could come in and we could talk.”

Clarke knew it was a bad idea and that if he came in it could possibly lead to more than just talking. Still, she couldn't find it in herself to care so rather than answering she turned to the side and flicked the flap of her tent open and held it for him to follow her inside. 

She went about her nightly routine as usual, taking her shoes off and tying her hair up while he just stood there surveying her space. 

“So what did you want to talk about?” Clarke asked, interrupting him poking around her makeshift desk in the corner. 

He smirked at her and started walking towards her, “I think you know what I want to talk about, Princess.”

She crossed her arms over her chest defiantly, not missing his gaze drop to her breasts, “I  _ think _ I want to hear you say it.”

If Clarke didn't know any better she'd swear she saw his eyes darken the slightest bit at her actions.

He moved closer to her crowding into her personal space, but she wasn't going to back down so easily, no matter how much his proximity was affecting her. From this position she got an up close look at the freckles dusting his cheeks, the scar just above his lip and the deep chocolate depths of his eyes that were filled with a mixture of something that looked a lot like lust and amusement.

“Okay Princess, I'll bite,” Bellamy started with an infuriating smirk, like he had her right where he wanted her, “Have you given any thought to my...suggestion from a few days ago?”

Clarke wasn't backing down. She stepped around him, arms still crossed over her chest, “I have actually. No matter how badly I need to have fun and relax…”

“And give up some control.” He interrupted her, his predatory gaze traveling over her body.

“...and  _ possibly _ give up some control,” she relented her face turning red at the thought of Bellamy taking control, “I'm not just going to be another one of your conquests. I have too much self-respect for that.” She finished meeting his amused expression with the same look of defiance she started with. 

Bellamy moved towards her again, trapping her body between his and her makeshift desk. 

“Oh Princess,” he began, one of his hands resting on the upper curve of her ass and the other repeating his motion from the other day, only this time he didn't let his hand stop where the neck of her shirt did. He dipped his fingers below the fabric of her shirt and caressed the top of her breasts with featherlight touches of his fingertips, “you are so much more than a conquest. If we do this, you are mine and only mine,” her breath hitched at his words and he smirked, “just like I will be only yours.”

With that his lips descended on hers in a bruising kiss. Rather than pull away she pushed up roping her fingers into his inky curls and meeting his kiss with equal fervor. He licked into her mouth and she couldn't hold back her moan. She could feel his smirk against her mouth so she bit his lip and pulled his curls in retaliation and couldn't help but feel a little smug at the lecherous groan that escaped him. 

He kissed her deeper after that, sucking all of the air out of her lungs, making her so dizzy with lust that she couldn't even think straight. 

Finally, she pulled back, panting and needing more, his darkened eyes, messy hair and red, swollen, thoroughly kissed lips not helping her current predicament. 

She looked him in his eyes, “You and me. Nobody else. Just us.”

He crashed his lips back down onto hers, grabbing the backs of her thighs and picking her up. The only thing Clarke could register was his dick, hard against the bottom of her ass and his lips trailing down her neck sucking and biting as he made his way over to her bed and dropped her down onto her furs. 

His gaze was predatory when he raked his eyes over her as he took his shoes, pants and shirt off, leaving him in just his ark issued briefs that made his arousal quite obvious. 

This is when she took her turn, raking her eyes over every muscle on him stopping to stare at the outline of his cock, thick and hard already and making the dampness between her legs ever present. She clamped her thighs together desperately seeking friction for her aching clit. 

This action did not escape Bellamy though, just as she was finally getting some of the friction she needed Bellamy spread her legs with his hands, taking the pleasure away faster than it started. 

Clarke whined low in her throat, “Bellamy pleaseeeee” she pleaded with him, begging for any sort of friction as she writhed around on her bed. 

“Uh uh uh, Princess. Not just yet. I'm taking care of you tonight.” He teasingly scolded her, settling between her legs and kissing her, gently, sweetly this time. 

Bellamy started sucking and biting down Clarke's neck, making her moan with pleasure and anticipation. Bellamy ground his hips into hers, his cock putting deliciously sweet pressure on her clit through her pants, “Can you feel what you do to me, Princess? Do you feel my cock, ready to ruin anyone else for you?”

Clarke just moaned. She couldn't put words together to form a sentence at this point, she was too keyed up from Bellamy’s ministrations. 

“Why don't we take this shirt off? Huh, Princess? Can I see your pretty tits?” Bellamy asked, his voice a few octaves deeper than usual. Clarke, still not able to coherently put words together just nodded, arched her back and moaned, while her hands explored the hard muscles of his back. 

Bellamy stripped her shirt off and then made quick work of her bra, fully exposing her upper half. 

Bellamy kissed down her chest pulling a nipple into his mouth and swirling his tongue around it drawing it to a stiff peak while he tweaked the other one with his fingers. Clarke was spread out beneath him, moaning and running her fingers through his hair.

“God your tits are perfect, Princess. Has anyone ever told you that? Because they are. They're fucking perfect.” Bellamy rambled as he switched his mouth over to her other nipple and giving it the same attention he gave the previous one. 

After he got both her nipples peaked and shiny with his spit he started kissing his way down her body, sucking and biting as he went. Once he got to the waistband of her jeans he expertly undid the button and pulled them down just far enough to suck a dark hickey right on her hip.

He pulled her jeans and panties down in one swift motion, kissing the insides of her thighs as he worked his way back up to her aching core.

Just as he was getting close to right where she needed friction most, Clarke suddenly raised herself up on her elbows, “Wh-what are you doing?”

Bellamy stayed where he was between her thighs and quirked an eyebrow at her, “What does it look like I'm doing, Princess?”

Clarke blushed, “It's just that I've only ever been with one other person and he didn't do this, so you don't have to.”

Bellamy sobered, “Fucking Spacewalker. Of course he made it about him.” He scoffed, “Don't worry, Princess, I'm going to take good care of you.”

He went back to his position between her thighs, “Such a pretty pussy. Is all of this for me?” He swiped his fingers through her folds and gathered some of her wetness on his fingers. 

When all she did was moan at his brazenness, she felt a wet slap on her inner thigh, “I asked you a question. Did I make you wet? Is all of this for me?”

She keened at the thought of her juices on his fingers, “Yes, Bellamy it's all for you. Only you.”

“Good.” Is the last thing she heard before he sucked her clit into his mouth and thrusted 2 of his fingers into her curling them up to hit a spot inside of her that nobody has ever touched before. She threaded her fingers through his hair and pulled sharp enough that Bellamy grunted against her clit which only made her pull harder. 

Bellamy took his mouth off her and stilled his fingers while Clarke whined in protest. “Princess. Those hands better stay above your head unless you want me to tie them up there and then you can't move them at all.” Her walls involuntarily spasmed around his digits at the thought of Bellamy tying her up and fucking her with his fingers and tongue because yeah, she wanted that. 

She looked down at Bellamy, his smirk back on his face as he curled his fingers back against that spot inside her that has her seeing stars, “Is that what you want, Princess? You want me to tie you up while I have my way with your pretty little cunt?” 

As if Clarke could blush any harder she hid her face in her hands and just nodded. 

He curled his fingers up into her again and she couldn't help the moan that slipped past her lips, “Uh uh, Princess. I want to hear you say it. Tell me you want me to tie you up while I make you come with my tongue.”

Clarke, still flaming red, removed her hands from her face, looked Bellamy in the eyes and repeated what he wanted to hear, “Yes Bellamy, I want you to tie me up while you make me come with your tongue.”

Bellamy groaned and curled his fingers up into her again, “Fuck, Clarke. That's so hot, babe, so hot. Yeah babe, I'll tie you up while I feast on your pretty little pussy.” he pulled his fingers out of her, much to her dismay, and got up to go find something to bind her wrists with.

She laid there stunned and incredibly turned on as she watched Bellamy walk across her tent over to her desk where she kept the bag she used when she went gathering with Jasper and Monty. He untied the seatbelt from the Dropship from each end and padded back over to her at the head of the bed. 

“Are you sure you're okay with this, Clarke?” He checked with her, concern lacing his features. 

Clarke couldn't help but feel a rush of fondness for the man in front of her. She had a feeling that there was more to her co-leader than she once thought, “Yes, Bellamy, I'm sure. Tie me up.”

He scrubbed the hand that wasn't holding the seatbelt over his face, “Fuck, okay, yeah let's do this.”

She crossed her wrists above her head and Bellamy gently wrapped the seatbelt around them in a way that kept them bound, but also didn't put strain on her wrists and wouldn't leave any kinds of marks that prying eyes could see. 

“Good? It doesn't hurt?” Bellamy asked, concern once again gracing his features. 

Clarke rolled her eyes, “Yes, Bellamy it's good. Get back to work.” She teased, canting her hips upward, getting his attention back where she wanted it.

“Yes, your highness.” He teased back, positioning himself back between her thighs his breath on her clit making her squirm with anticipation. 

He thrusted 2 fingers back into her flicking his tongue across her clit and curling his fingers up in just the right way that Clarke was pretty sure she was going to combust from how good it felt. The added sensation of the rough fabric of the seat belt rubbing against her wrists as she writhed in pleasure only added to her orgasm building in the pit of her stomach.

“God, Bell I'm so close!” Clarke moaned while she bucked her hips up against his mouth.

Bellamy added a third finger and lifted his mouth long enough for her to hear him say, “That's it. Come for me, Princess.” before he sucked her clit into his mouth and she cried out in ecstasy before her vision went white. 

Clarke opened her eyes to Bellamy kissing his way back up her body. He finally got back up to her mouth and he kissed her, making her moan at the taste of herself on his tongue. She licked the taste of herself out of his mouth and when he pulled back and rested his forehead on hers they were both a panting, needy mess.

Clarke looked into Bellamy's eyes and bucked her hips up into his erection, “I want you to fuck me, Bell.” 

He ground his hips into hers, “Yeah, Princess? You want me to fuck your tight little pussy with my cock?”

She whimpered, damn he had a way with words, “Yes, Bellamy I want you to fuck me, but can you untie me first? I want to be able to feel you.” 

“Fuck, yeah, Princess, I'll untie you.” he tells her as he's already working on the buckle of the seat belt to free her wrists. 

As soon as her wrists are free she pulls his head back down to hers and kisses him with everything she has in her, “Fuck me, Bellamy.”

He quickly removes his last piece of clothing and then he's right there, pushing the tip of his cock into her and god, she's never felt so full. She moans, high and needy, and that spurs him into action. He continues to push into her, inch by inch, “God, Princess, you're so tight. Feel so fucking incredible on my cock. I can't wait to come into your hot, tight pussy.”

Clarke can't hold back her moans, his vulgar words and the pumping of his hips into hers, filling her up fuller than she's ever felt before, him hitting that spot inside her with every thrust.

“God, Bell right there! I'm so close,” she pants into his ear as he speeds up his thrusts and drops his hand to her clit rubbing small circles with just the right amount of pressure to drive her crazy. 

“Fuck, Clarke, that's it. Come on, Princess. I want to feel you come on my cock. Look at you, all flushed, your tits bouncing while I fuck you. Yeah, that's it babe. Come for me Princess.” he pushes her over the edge with those words and a final thrust and she's seeing white, coming harder than she ever has before. 

She barely realizes that he comes too, slumped on top of her, both way too blissed out to move. 

A few minutes later, Bellamy pulls out of her and gets up to go get the rag she uses to wash to clean them both up. 

She hears him pick up the furs where they have fallen at the end of the bed and shake the dirt out of them and then feels him cover her up and slip under them with her on the other side of the bed. 

He scoots over next to her, “Is this okay? Me staying?” he asks in a very timid voice, considering what they just did. 

She pushes him to lay flat on his back, her head resting on his chest and leg thrown across his with his hand around her back, “Of course it's okay. Go to sleep Bellamy.”

He huffs out a small noise that sounds a lot like the word ‘bossy' but she's too blissed out and tired to do anything about it.

She falls asleep to the sound of his heartbeat with his hand tracing idle patterns on her back. 

It's the best sleep she's gotten since she got thrown into the skybox.

* * *

 

When Clarke wakes up the next morning he is gone, but there is a note on the back of a map in his spot.

_ I didn't want to wake you up. You looked so peaceful and I definitely wore you out last night. _

She rolled her eyes. She could practically see the smirk on his face as he wrote that.

_ Anyways, I figured you didn't want us walking out together until we got a chance to talk about what this is. I'm definitely going to need a repeat performance though. ; )  _

_ Xx _

_ Bellamy _

She couldn't help it. The note made her giddy inside. The fact that Bellamy was telling the truth about her not being just another conquest. 

She found herself hoping that maybe, just maybe, this could be something more than just fun.

* * *

 

In the following few months things changed between Clarke and Bellamy. There were lingering touches and glances. No more fighting over stupid transgressions. Instead of sex, sometimes they just laid there and talked. 

Bellamy told Clarke about his mother, about the stories of the Greek Gods and Ancient Roman Empire she used to tell him to help him fall asleep at night. About Octavia and what it was like to have to hide a sister, what it was like to have to share rations, not be able to grow close to anyone but his sister and what it was like watching his mother sell herself piece by piece until there was nothing left of her in order to keep her children safe. He told her about what it was like after they locked up Octavia and floated his mother. How he got the scar on his upper lip in a bar fight after someone called his mother a whore for what she did to protect her children. How Shumway approached him, offering him a spot on the dropship if he shot Jaha. What it felt like to think he was a murderer and how relieved he felt when he found out that he wasn't one. 

She told him about her life on the Ark. About how her only friend was Wells because nobody wanted to be friends with either of them because of their social standing. How it damaged her and her self worth growing up. She told him about her father. How he was her best friend. About how the memories of them playing chess and watching soccer with the Jahas are some of her most precious memories. She told him about what it was like to watch her father get sucked out into the endless black hole that is space. About solitary. About how if it wasn't for the charcoal her mother snuck in, she probably would've went too crazy to come back from. About how it felt when she found out her mother is the reason for her father's death and all of the worst things that have happened to her. 

He became her best friend, the person who knows her best in the world. 

She isn't sure when but somewhere along the way she fell in love with Bellamy Blake. With his smile, his charm, his demons, his soul. She loved him more than she ever thought it was possible to love another human being. 

They had agreed that their relationship extended past just sex and having fun, but after the night they made the decision they hadn't talked about it again and Clarke still woke up in bed by herself every morning. 

Hopefully soon that would change.

* * *

Clarke woke up with her head on Bellamy's chest and her leg thrown across his, the same way she had fallen asleep. 

Last night they talked about their relationship. About being more than just co-leaders and best friends with benefits. Clarke told him she loved him and he'd said it back and they agreed that now they were partners in every sense of the word. No more hiding. No more sneaking around. No more being scared to stand too close in public or having to talk in hushed whispers when they were somewhere other than her tent.

The thought made her smile. 

She felt him, hot and half-hard against the top of her thigh. Time so show him how much better waking up together will be. 

She slowly disentangled herself from his grip so she didn't wake him and then proceeded to kiss her way down his toned, tan, freckle-covered body. 

When she got to the vee of his hips she took him in her hand, spreading around some of the pre-cum already oozing from the tip of his dick and sucking and biting marks into the vees of his hips. 

As soon as she felt him begin to stir she took his head into her mouth and gave a long, hard suck. His eyes opened and his hands flew to her hair and his hips bucked up into her mouth.

“Fuck, Clarke.” He groaned, hips bucking up into her mouth again, as she didn't back down and just kept taking him. 

He hit the back of her throat and it spasmed before she relaxed it and let him slide down. She swallowed around him, “Fuck, babe. Yeah. Look at you. Your pretty little mouth stretched around my cock. Such a good girl taking my whole cock in your mouth. How did I get so lucky, huh?” She moaned around him, between his praise, vulgar words and his voice husky from sleep and disuse she was already wet and wanting. Having his dick down her throat definitely didn't make her any less wet.

She reached down to rub circles on her clit, “Shit, Clarke. You're so fucking good at this. Taking my cock down your throat like you were born for it. So good to me, letting me fuck that pretty little mouth.”  he continued to praise her ministrations.

Clarke touching herself didn't go unnoticed by Bellamy, “Shit, babe. Are you running your sweet pussy right now? Does sucking my cock make you wet? Awe, yeah. Get up here, babe.” he pulled her up to straddle his hips.

Getting to worked up to just keep kissing Clarke took matters into her own hands. She rose up on her knees, lined Bellamy's dick up with her entrance and sank onto him, both of them letting out low moans and the contact. 

Clarke began to rotate her hips, grinding down and getting the friction she craved. She finally put her hands on his chest and started moving her hips up and down until she found a rhythm. 

“Fuck, Princess, look at you fucking yourself on my cock. Taking what you need.” He brought his hands up to her breasts plucking her nipples as she fucked him.

“Look at your tits. Bouncing up and down while you fuck yourself on my cock.” he started meeting her hips with thrusts of his own and pretty soon they were both right on the edge. 

“Fuck, Bell, right there.” Clarke couldn't stop herself from crying out, not caring who heard her.

Bellamy brought one of his hands down to hold steady pressure on her clit, “There you go, Princess. Come for me. Come on my cock.” 

With that they both were seeing stars as Clarke slumped down onto his chest, both of them surrounded in bliss from their orgasms. 

Clarke turned her head and kissed his chest, “I love you, Bell.”

He kissed the top of her head and continued idly tracing shapes onto her back, “I love you too, Clarke.”

* * *

 

Later that morning they walked out of Clarke's tent hand in hand, ready to face the day.

Unsurprisingly, their first issue to address as a couple was Jasper hyperventilating about how “mom and dad are finally together.’

They knew though this was far from the hardest obstacle they would have to overcome, but no matter what they would always come out on the other side.

Together.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> So if you got this far thanks so much for reading! 
> 
> Please, please, please let me know what you think. I want to get better! 
> 
> If you want to beta or need someone to bounce ideas off of hit me up with your Tumblr and I'll message you! 
> 
> I'm thinking about maybe doing an epilogue with Bellarke babies?!?!
> 
> Comments and Kudos make me want to write more so don't be shy!
> 
> Xoxox


End file.
